A Storm in a Teacup
''A Storm in a Teacup ''is a season 78 episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Nimbus *Cascade Featuring *Mime *Gutsy *Lumpy *Rush *Sniffles *Beat Appearances *Handy *Zee *Dexter *Amp *Flynn *Plushy *Rolly *Scrap *Generic Tree Friends Plot Nimbus is walking out from his room with his backpack. He then drinks a cup of tea and checks out his zen garden while hearing peaceful music from his radio. Nimbus is ready to go outside while packing up his item for his activity. He opens the door and enjoys some fresh air at the mountain until he's pushed back into the house by a strong wind. Nimbus seems uncomfortable with the weather and tries to walk against the strong wind with his umbrella. He succeeds in getting out but his umbrella flies away because of the strong wind. Mime, riding his unicycle while holding some balloons, has his eye impaled by the umbrella's holder which takes him along with the balloons into the sky with the help of the strong wind. Meanwhile, Nimbus is running down the mountain and trying to control himself to avoid falling by the wind. Nimbus arrives at the ground and drinks a bottle of tea after running down the mountain. Nimbus still feels the strong wind but still wants to continue his activity. He decides to find a high place to do his sky-related activity that is safe from the bad weather. Nimbus then sits at the bus stop to relax for a while and stare at the sky, where there are flying leaves and also a cow being tossed by the wind. Nimbus is unsatisfied with the condition and tries to make a wish. Cascade is then seen walking, passing by the bus stop and hearing Nimbus trying to make a wish. Cascade quickly meets Nimbus and asks him about his wish. Nimbus, still unhappy about his current situation, doesn't believe in that fairy and ignores Cascade by walking away from her. Cascade tries to perform a magic to prove herself as a fairy. Nimbus "sees" Cascade's performance and believes that she is a fairy. Since he's still not in a very good mood, Nimbus just walks away from Cascade. Nimbus takes a taxi and moves away from the area while Cascade is left behind, unhappy. Cascade begins thinking of something and tries to follow Nimbus from behind. Nimbus arrives at a high place where he finds a perfect place for hang-gliding. He also feels good when he finds out that the place is not too crowded and gets ready for hang-gliding but then realizes that there's no wind in the area. Handy, near him, also has difficulties in hang-gliding and tries to check the weather. Cascade then appears at the area and makes the place windy. Nimbus then becomes pretty satisfied but the wind once again goes strong, tossing some Generic Tree Friends into the sky and making them get hit by an airplane. The wind is now worse than before and Nimbus can hardly control his hang-glider from flying away. Meanwhile, Handy holds his hang-glider with his mouth but the hang-glider pulls out his skull because of the strong wind. Nimbus, losing his hang-glider, hears Cascade in the area and angrily tells her to stop. Cascade turns the weather into normal again and Nimbus walks away from the area. Cascade is unsatisfied with her help and tries to help Nimbus again. Nimbus arrives at the beach and finds a good place for kitesurfing. All he needs are only some wind and a chilly condition. Before he can start anything, he senses something wrong with the weather. Dark cumulonimbus clouds suddenly appear at the sky. He does not realize that Cascade is trying to "help" him out. Nimbus moves away from the beach and cancels his kitesurfing while Cascade thinks that he is "okay" with the weather and follows Nimbus again. At the beach, a tsunami crashes into the beach and drowns some Generic Tree Friends. Nimbus is then seen having arrived at the airfield where he's invited by Gutsy to go skydiving, along with Rush, Lumpy and Sniffles. All of them enter the plane with Sniffles as a pilot and begin the flight. Cascade, meanwhile, seems pretty satisfied until she realizes the mess that she made before, a bad thunderstorm. At another area, Zee, as a newscaster, is reporting the bad thunderstorm with Dexter and Amp helping him. Amp suddenly gets struck by lightning, resulting in all electrical gadgets around him being overcharged and vaporizing Zee and Dexter as well. The thunderstorm gets worse after what happened to Amp. Gutsy tries to jump from the plane first but Rush immediately jumps first as he is late for something. Nimbus feels something uncomfortable nearby but tries to act natural. Rush, with his jetpack, flies off few seconds after jumping from the plane but then his jetpack gets struck by lightning, resulting in the jetpack losing control and crashing into the plane's front window. Sniffles can't see anything in front of him because of Rush's remains covering the window and the jetpack breaks and smashes Sniffles's head. Lumpy ends up witnessing Sniffles's death, so he takes all the parachutes and jumps from the plane. Gutsy appears to be shocked by Lumpy's action and decides to jump off anyway as he has a rocket behind him. Nimbus still doesn't realize anything since he covers his ears with earbuds, listening to a peaceful music until he gets pushed by something. Cascade is shouting at Nimbus's ears after pushing him as he needs to save himself. Nimbus finds out that his parachute is missing and needs Cascade's help. Cascade grants Nimbus's wishes by giving him a huge parachute. Without any thought, Nimbus quickly jumps from the plane with Cascade holding Nimbus. Nimbus just realizes the bad weather when the wind blows his parachute away while the sound of thunder can be heard. Cascade is worried about Nimbus's situation and tries to help Nimbus and also herself. Cascade turns the weather into normal again but ends up having no strong wind at the sky. Meanwhile, Lumpy falls from the sky, losing all the parachute bags but is safe by landing on Mime's balloons, with Mime still struggling to remove a handle from his eye. The parachute bags then fall into them, popping all balloons and resulting in both of them falling into the ground. At the ground, Flynn has survived from being sliced by Mime's unicycle due his small body but is then crushed by Mime while Lumpy lands on Plushy safely, until he gets crushed by several parachute bags. Meanwhile, Nimbus tries to control the parachute but he then hears a rocket about to hit him, which is from Gutsy. Cascade once again makes the weather windy again to blow them away from Gutsy but ends up making a tornado instead. Gutsy's rocket explodes when he enters the tornado himself. Beat is on the ground playing with his cymbals until he gets tossed into the sky by a tornado and twisted to death, leaving his cymbals flying around and slicing Rolly. Cascade tries to make things turn into normal by changing the weather into normal again. As the tornado is now gone, all things that were tossed into the tornado fall down. Nimbus and Cascade are celebrating their survival but Beat's cymbals disturb Nimbus's hearing. Nimbus loses control of his parachute and falls straight into the ground, making a crater. The episode ends when Scrap finds some of the plane's remains and makes a gadget from it, with the help of Sniffles's remains. Deaths *Some Generic Tree Friends are tossed into the sky and get hit by an airplane. *Handy's skull is pulled out by his hang-glider. *A tsunami crashed into the beach and drowned some Generic Tree Friends. *Zee and Dexter are vaporized by Amp's electrocution. *Rush crashes into the plane's window. *Sniffles's head is crushed by a jetpack. *Flynn is crushed by Mime. *Mime is splattered into the ground. *Plushy is crushed by Lumpy. *Lumpy is crushed by several parachute bags. *Gutsy dies in his jetpack's explosion. *Beat's body is twisted by a tornado. *Rolly is sliced by Beat's cymbals. *Nimbus and Cascade fall straight into the ground. Injuries *Mime's eye is impaled by the umbrella's handle. *Amp is struck by lightning. Trivia *This marks Cascade's second starring role. *The way Lumpy took all the bags is the same way how he did in "Wingin' It". He also died because of it. *After being stuck by lightning, Amp's condition is similar to his condition after being injured by an electrical explosion in Rap and Blue Wire. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 78 Episodes